tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 196
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 197|Next Episode -->]] Date: 'Janurary 27, 2012 '''Length: '''1:42:14 '''Hosts: 'Mikel, Henry, Chris, and Cooper 'Special Guest(s): 'Diana Goodman 'Intro: 'Herman Cain quoting Pokemon and singing 'Closing Words: '''Henry: Yeah. Let's go out on Faye Wong's "Eyes on Me" '''Closing Song: 'Faye Wong - Eyes on Me ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Biggest Bulges 9:00-38:00 Notable Facts: *Part of the 3rd segment was recorded at the GamesRadar reader meet-up. The remainder of the podcast was recorded at "Laser Time Studios." *Cooper was only present at the reader meet-up. *Chris is still very single and is starting to lose hope for love. *Brett's return is teased for one of the upcoming weeks. Funny Stories and Quotes: *DarkSiders 2 Interview 38:01-48:34 *Community Segment!/Final Fantasy Trivia! Sort of LIVE! 56:50-1:05:40 *Circumcised discussion 19:12-21:50 Chris Antista *My dick is rubbing against my boyfriend’s prostate ring. *Dude I’ve put myself out there fuck many female Tdards, many is like from the 3. None of them seem to be biting. *I find male transvestites more attractive then muscular women. *(On Steam Calculator) It’s like if your Grandmother dies and says “here’s 900 books” you fucking bitch now I have to throw those away. *I just want to skip the whole having children thing altogether and have grandchildren. I’ll get ya drunk for the first time, and what? You turned nine? Time for your first hand job! **'Diana:' can we just call child protective services now? Mikel Reparaz *Talk Radar has gone off the grid, and into THE LASER TIME *(On Diana’s confession about not liking Bulges) You heard it here folks I don’t have a big scary lump *(On the Pokémon Polar Bear) He doesn’t have a bulge more like a bed of spikes. It’s like look at all these dicks, NO! SHARPEN THOSE TO SPIKES! WE CAUGHT THIS TOO LATE ERASE THEM. *(Al Gore’s Bulge) Dude’s a prime candidate for penis reduction. **'Chris:' He cares so much for global warming because his dick casts a giant shadow constantly leaving his wife cold. *I can’t imagine a world where Minotaurs get circumcised. Henry Gilbert *(Calling Tyler Nagata) We called him and let’s say he was a little sleepy that day. **'Chris:' The time was 4:20. *I like the visual of a dick sitting on balls, it’s a nice package! *Can we say cum on the… **'Chris:' Would you rather me say cock cheese? **'Mikel:' Man Fat, Sex weed. **Dick cheese is smegma. **'Chris:' Either way they’re both delicious, I put them on bagels every day, EVERY DAY Hollander Cooper *You can't edit real life! Diana Goodman *Do you think wife number 3 (Newt Gingrich's third wife) is okay with an open marriage, and do you think he's looking for wife number 4? And do you think they have three ways. Think about it. **'Chris:' Eww! Eww! Eww! (Yelling away from mic). **'Mikel:' And that's why you listen to TalkRadar. *Also my balls are bigger than my dick. My balls are so big I wear em in my chest. **'Chris:' mine are 2 inches from the ground… *Shut your whore mouth Chris *Coming to you live from Tyler Nagata’s Dick! **'Mikel:' It’s the 47th annual Academy Awards **'Hank:' CUMMING to you… *Videogames need Tits QOTW: 'What is your favorite Final Fantasy memory?' 1:05:40-1:24:40 *Chris: Final Fantasy X *Mikel: Final Fantasy VI *Hank: Final Fantasy V (Remake on Playstation) *Cooper: Final Fantasy X 'Link: 'TalkRadar 196 - Live from some bar <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 197|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode